


the sounds you make

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Kimi gets off on the sounds Seb makes when they’re having sex. He’s embarrassed about it but Seb just finds it absolutely delightful.Basically no plot. Just pure smut.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	the sounds you make

The first time it happened was also the first time Kimi made Sebastian come. And Kimi was just as surprised by it as Seb was. 

“Wait, what just happened?” Seb said laughing. 

Kimi watched him wide eyes. “Fuck if I know,” he shrugged, embarrassed. 

“Do you get off on the sounds I make, Kimi?” 

Kimi averted his eyes, completely mortified. But damnit, Sebastian had made the most delicious sounds when Kimi had jerked him off and when he whined and moaned high in his throat as he climaxed, Kimi came as well, grunting out a “fuck yes, Seb, keep moaning for me, fuck so hot,” grinding his hips and spilling onto the soft sheets, listening to Seb’s keening and _oooh’s_ and _aaaaaah’s._ Kimi had trembled with the force of his orgasm and he was breathing hard when he finally finished. 

“Hey Kimi, it’s not a bad thing,” Seb said, touching his cheek gently, concerned when Kimi didn’t respond and seemed to close in on himself. 

Kimi looked up at Seb and shrugged. “You just sound very hot, ok?” he said, trying to sound casual. 

“So hot that I made you come just by moaning,” Seb teased, but smiling softly. “I’m very flattered, Kimi.”

“Shut up,” Kimi grumbled, but started to smile a little as well. He made himself comfortable on the bed and tugged Seb closer to him. He just hoped that he could control himself and that this wouldn’t happen again next time. If there would be a next time. God, Kimi hoped so. He was already addicted to Seb’s sex noises. 

***

“Nnnggg, fuck Kimi, right there, oh god, you’re so good.”

Kimi had Seb spread out on the bed before him, legs wide over Kimi’s shoulders and Kimi’s fingers deep within him, sliding in and out and probing against his prostate. Kimi quickly learned that Seb was an absolute slut for fingering and he couldn’t control the high pitched noises that escaped his mouth whenever Kimi curled his fingers against his sweet spot. 

Kimi’s own cock was leaking profusely, already so turned on by the sounds Seb made for him. Sebastian didn’t even seem to realize what kind of ridiculously hot sounds he made. He had his head thrown back against the pillow and was lost in his own pleasure. 

“Kimi, please...” he begged. 

Kimi wrapped his other hand around Seb’s dick and the noise that left his lips made Kimi’s own cock throb and jerk with need. Sebastian trashed on the bed, his fingers curling in the sheets and he mewled when Kimi swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. He started to clench around Kimi’s fingers and Kimi made sure to keep hitting his sweet spot, desperate to hear more of Seb’s delicious noises. 

Seb’s cock throbbed in Kimi’s fist and before Kimi knew what was happening, Seb came with a loud cry, sobbing out Kimi’s name and he kept whimpering as Kimi milked him dry. Kimi watched entranced, soaking in the sounds Sebastian made, his own cock jerking desperately, ready to blow his load even though he’d barely even touched himself. Once he was sure Seb was finished, he wrapped his come soaked hand around his own cock and only had to stroke twice before he came in a shuddering orgasm, painting Sebastian’s belly with his come, out of his mind with pleasure. 

He collapsed on his back next to Seb and he threw his arm over his eyes, not ready to see Seb’s knowing smirk yet. 

“You really love the sounds I make, huh?” Seb said smugly. 

“Shut your mouth, Vettel,” Kimi groaned, shifting his arm and opening one eye to look at Seb. Seb was probed up on his side, watching Kimi with a lopsided grin, something close to adoration in his eyes. Kimi immediately went soft inside and despite himself he grinned back at him, reaching out to tug Seb closer to him. 

***

Kimi had been on edge for what felt like forever. He had never sucked dick with such enthusiasm before, but drawing out those amazing sounds out of Seb was the best reward he could get. 

Seb knew what he was doing to Kimi, the little shit, and he began to exaggerate his moans, sounding like a bad porn. Kimi pulled back and wiped his mouth. Seb opened his eyes and grinned filthily at him. 

“Cut that out or I’ll stop,” Kimi said.

“But you love the sounds I make!” 

“Not when they’re fake,” Kimi scolded. 

Seb giggled, “sorry, couldn’t resist.”

Kimi shook his head fondly and slapped at Seb’s thigh. “You want me to continu or what?”

“Yes, please, bitte,” Seb answered breathlessly.

Kimi went back to work Seb with his mouth and tongue. Seb’s noises becoming increasingly more desperate and this time it was genuine. Kimi’s hand disappeared between his own legs, jerking his dribbling dick in a firm and tight grip. 

And when Seb throbbed and spilled in his mouth and went crazy with his sounds, Kimi came so hard he almost blacked out. 

***

When Kimi fucked Seb for the first time, he had Seb with his ass in the air and his face in the pillows on his bed. He was deep inside Seb, fucking him soundly. He made sure to hit Sebastian’s sweet spot everytime he thrust home, craving to hear every pleasure filled sound Seb could make. And Seb didn’t disappoint. He mewled and actually howled whenever Kimi thrust in particularly deep. Kimi was dangerously close to the edge already, Seb’s sounds driving him slowly insane. He slowed his thrusts to try and calm himself down a little. He didn’t want to come yet and embarrass himself again. 

“Kimi, please, don’t stop...” Seb begged, turning his head and glaring at Kimi. Kimi pulled out and Seb looked ready to kill him. “Kimi,” he whined, “what are you doing?”

“Get on your back,” Kimi growled, sounding hot and in charge. Seb’s eyes widened a bit and he obeyed immediately. Once he was on his back, Kimi knocked his legs apart and spread them widely, his hands on Seb’s thighs to keep him in place. He watched Seb’s face as he slid himself inside again. Seb’s mouth went slack with pleasure, his eyes rolling back and he cried out so beautifully that Kimi had to distract himself with kissing Seb. He licked his way inside Seb’s mouth and started a steady rhythm, searching for the right angle and knowing he found it when Seb started to keen high in his throat. 

His focus was completely on getting Seb off first, though it was hard to not let himself go and come when Sebastian was almost delirious with pleasure and was so vocal about it too. He slipped his hand between them and took Seb’s leaking cock in his fist. Seb went wild and begged Kimi to let him come.

“Kimi, bitte, I want to come, please let me come...” he sobbed.

Kimi fucked him harder, tightening the grip around Seb’s cock and jerked him faster, just the way he knew Seb liked. Sebastian began to clench around him and wailed when he started to come, trembling in Kimi’s arms, sobbing and moaning his name, driving Kimi absolutely insane with his sounds of pleasure. 

Kimi didn’t even pretend to try and keep it together, he immediately let himself go and spilled inside of Seb. He trembled as he felt the warmth spread through his whole body. His hips kept thrusting weakly inside of Sebastian, milking the pleasure for all it was worth, Seb still whining softly in his ear. He had never come so hard in his life. He struggled to keep himself from collapsing on to Sebastian and he felt Seb’s one hand in his hair and the other on his back, rubbing him soothingly, calming him down and bringing him back to this earth. 

When his brain finally started to get back online, he carefully pulled out of Seb, watching his reaction closely. Seb made a soft sound of displeasure and wrinkled his nose when the head of Kimi’s cock slipped free. Kimi’s fingers circled Seb’s used and leaking hole, sliding a couple of fingers inside, just to see if he could make Seb moan for him one more time. Seb shuddered when his prostate was probed again and whimpered quietly, overwhelmed and sensitive. Kimi smirked at him and then kissed him gently. He climbed off of Seb and lay down on his back, Seb immediately snuggling up and wanting to cuddle. Kimi didn’t mind at all. 

“Why do you like my sounds so much?” Seb asked softly, almost shyly. 

Kimi didn’t have to think about that too hard. 

“Because I love _you_.”

He didn’t regret his honest answer one bit, because Seb absolutely beamed at him with glistening eyes and he was _beautiful_.


End file.
